Cancionero de Sentimientos
by Prue Hiragizawa
Summary: A veces, no puedes decir bien lo que sientes, y te sientes triste por ello, hay personas que se expresan con flores, y otros...con una canción.[CAP 5]
1. La Organización de una fiesta

Cancionero de Sentimientos   
by Prue Hiragizawa 

cap 1: La organización de una fiesta... 

Era un Miércoles, el ombligo de la semana como dicen por ahí; el sábado, sería el cumpleaños de Hikari Yagami, esta es una chica muy querida en el grupo de los digielegidos y su treceavo aniversario no pasaría desapercibido. 

-Ya va a ser el cumpleaños de mi querida hermanita...-pensaba Tai el ex-líder del grupo- sería bueno hacerle algo para festejárselo, oh pero qué genial idea tuve, sí, pero que sea una fiesta sorpresa, con mucho ruido y hermosas chicas y...espera, no, ésa sería mi fiesta perfecta, tengo que hablarlo con los chicos. 

Dada su conclusión, fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por una señora castaña y de ojos medio rojizos.   
-Tai   
-eh, a si mamá?   
-hijo, este sábado tu papá y yo vamos a salir, tu tía Camila se enfermó y está en el hospital, esperemos que no sea nada grave.   
-oh ya veo, espero que se encuentre bien, y no te procupes cuidaré de Kari   
-eso espero... 

Esa misma tarde...   
-para qué Tai nos habrá llamado-cuestionó un chico pelirrojo   
-cálmate Izzy, seguro y no es algo de gran importancia o algo relacionado con el digimundo, no creo que tai nos dé ese tipo de información no crées- le respondio con una sonrisa una bella señorita de aura verde, llamada Mimí, al sentir esa cálida mirada nuestro amigo del conocimiento sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido, algo reconfortante y a la ves confuso.   
-hola chicos-saludó el moreno protagonista de la reunión   
-hola   
-y bien Tai, para que era a lo que nos llamabas   
-verás Matt, como sabrán el cumpleaños de Kari será este sábado...   
-cierto, que sería bueno regalarle...   
-bien Davis, yo también había estado pensando sobre que sería bueno regalarle así que...   
-ROPA!-exclamaron al unísono las portadoras de la pureza   
-ropa?   
-claro Ken a cualquier chica le agrada que le regalen ropa-respondió Yolei sentandose denuevo al lado de Ichijouji   
-eh...nop   
-que?, pero porqué no? Tai   
-a mi me parece buena idea Tai   
-si Sora, talves pero...YO DECÍA QUE LE HICIERAMOS UNA FIESTA!   
-eso suena más razonable, pensé que nos pedirías dinero o algo así   
-am, de hecho Matt   
-shhhh, Tai, me impresionas ésa es una excelente idea   
-si, ya lo sé, soy todo un genio, pero no sé que sería bueno prepararle, no sé cuál sería su fiesta ideal   
-eh aquí el genio...   
-Matt!-reprendió una señorita pelirroja; ella era la ex de Matt, todos pensaban que su relación iba viento en popa, y que era una de esas parejas de películas, en las que la relación era perfecta, pero se equivocaban, la verdad es que tenían muchas discuciones, aunque fueran tontas, estos dos seres son de carácter fuerte y decidido, a todo esto, cada uno luchaba por tener la razón, convirtiendo a esta tonta discución, en toda una revolución, hasta que un día dieron por terminada su relación, había dolor, pero a pesar de que ambos se amaran, eran demasiado orgullosos como para pedir perdón...   
-Tai, pero si es tu propia hermana!-reclamó kou-kun   
-ay, pero...   
-okay, basta de tonterías, Kari es una chica muy dulce y agradecida   
-Cody tiene razón, yo creo que lo que nosotros le hagamos, le agradará, ella sabrá apreciar el amor y afecto que le pusimos   
-tk tiene razón...-reflexionó Daisuke Motomiya, el eterno enamorado de Hikari, él sabía en el fondo de su corazón que Kari y T.K. se querían, pero no quería admitirlo, era demasiado doloroso, tenía la esperanza de que esos sentimientos fueran imaginación suya, y que Kari le diera su amor sólo a él, ya que a pesar de que los demás dijeran que ellos dos son el uno para el otro, nunca se habían declarado...   
-bien, si haremos la fiesta, hay que empezar la organización...   
-pero que sería bueno servir de comer Sora?   
-bien Yolei...   
-COMO QUE COMIDA!, hay que ver que se hará para entretenimiento   
-primero la comida, no?-dijo Tai, mostrando su interés culinario, que digo!, el quería comer!   
-no-contestó Mimí-no vamos a poner a Takeru y Davis disfazados de payasos, verdad?   
-bueno no   
-ey!,,porqué nosotros?!   
-Tk, sería bueno verlos vestidos de payasos   
-Yolei! >o   
-es cierto jajajajajaja!   
-silencio!, y bien que sugieres Mimí- regañó Ken Ichijouji, ése niño azulado que le había robado el corazón a Miyako, era extraño que Miyako se haya fijado en él, pero así fue, debemos admitir que Ken es un chico muy apuesto y de un carácter muy diferente a todos los demás; Yolei aún no sabía si sólo le gustaba o le quería o...lo que sí era, es que le molestaba que no le pusieran atención, y lo que más le desagradaba todavía era que él le pusiera atención a Mimí, la que fuera una de sus mejores amigas, ella no sabía que era lo que él sentía hacia las demás chicas y se iba a disponer a descubrirlo...   
-pues...-sus ojos tomaron un brillo extraño, que les asusto a Tai y Joe-es algo que me encanta...   
-hay no -dijo el mayor de todos, Joe   
-UN KARAOKE!!!   
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritaron Tai y Joe al tiempo que se abrazaban del temor   
-ey, ni que los fuera a matar eso- contestó enojada ésta   
-bueno, si nos vuelves a encerrar en el calabozo, es probab...mmmmmm   
-jajaja, ^^U que gracioso eres Tai-dijo mimí tapándole la boca a su amigo, recordándo que nadie más salvo ellos tres y Sora sabían de dicho suceso, a menos que el bocón de Tai se lo haya contado a alguien más, de lo contrario, se vería obligada a matar a Taichi.   
-um? °_°?   
-jejem, y que les parece mi idea?   
-bien es buena   
-gracias Matt!   
-si, yo digo que sería muy divertido ver como a los demás se le salen los gallos jajaja- se burló Inoue   
-ni que tú cantaras tan bien-retó Davis, ésta enojada respondió:   
-pues fíjate que sí, o por lo menos soy mucho mejor que tú, grandísimo tonto!!!   
-a sí?   
-SÍ, quieres ver   
-veamos   
-BASTA!, mejor lo resuelven mañana cuando canten, si es que se atreven   
-Cody!, debes estar de mi lado   
-lo siento Yolei, pero ambos son mis amigos, así que creo que lo mejor es que ustedes dos lo rersuelvan   
-hay, yo quería ver sangre   
-Tai, como puedes ser tan incensato!   
-cálmate Joe, sólo era una expresión, o qué? también tienes miedo de cantar   
-no me cambies de tema! >o...   
-bueno para la comida...   
Y así quedó organizada dicha fiesta, esperemos que esto no se salga de control...   
**********************************************************************************************   
NoTiTaS De Su SeRvIdOrA: konnichiwa!, espero les esté gustando, trataré de incluir más humor en el próximo capítulo, por cierto desde ahora pueden empezar la votación, verán aún estoy indecisa sobre con quién se quedará Mimí, este capítulo no dió pie a un inicio exacto de parejas para ésta, pero les pido que me ayuden en esto si prefieren votar hasta el sig, cap. okay, bien así va: por Tai, Joe, Izzy o Michael,, please help me, pueden votar por review o a mi e-mail: prue_hiragizawa@hotmail.com   
en este capítulo no apareció ninguna canción pero a la siguiente vendrán muchas, bien JA NE! 


	2. Sorpresas

Cancionero de Sentimientos   
by Prue Hiragzawa 

cap 2: Sorpresas 

El sábado había llegado, y con ello, el festejo a Kari Kamiya, todos sus amigos habían logrado la perfecta organización de esta fiesta sin que ésta se diera cuenta.   
-hermano, porqué tan apresurado?, éstos últimos días te he visto dar vueltas y vueltas, sucede algo malo?   
-eh?, ah no nada me pasa, sólo...estaba...preocupado por la tía Camila!!!, sí eso   
-en serio?, um   
-hey, porqué no andas arreglada?   
-arreglada?, para qué?   
-cómo que para que!, pues bueno...porque, es...TU cumpleaños y debes estar hermosa y radiante   
-hermano, lo recordaste!   
-claro como lo olvidaría   
-bueno, juzgando que los años anteriores ni siquiera me felicitaste...   
-sí, claro, anda, ponte bien bonita   
-um, como quieras hermanito, ya vuelvo...   
-" como me desharé de Kari, para que los demás lleguen y empecemos a decorar, rayos! debimos pensar en eso"-pensó-"ya sé, la mandaré con Davis, seguro y él no se molesta, le diré que él quiere que lo ayude con una tarea, seguro y ni la ha hecho"   
Entonces Tai tomó el teléfono y llamó a su amigo, por supuesto que éste, bien arregladito y todo -por cierto Tai acertó- aceptó gustoso. 

La fiesta dio inicio,... sin la festejada.   
-oye Tai, y dónde está Hikari -cuestionó la hermosa señorita pelirroja   
-ay, no sé, debería de estar aquí   
-cómo que no sabes?!   
-bueno, lo que pasa es que la mandé con Davis, para que...   
-con Davis?   
-eh, si Tk...   
-ah- contestó un poco triste, pero sólo un poco ya que nadie se dio cuenta. 

din don 

-escóndanse! -todos tomaron sus posiciones y apagaron las luces, pasado un minuto...   
-Tai, -dijo Matt, no se supone que tú deberías abrir...   
-eh?, a sí, cierto es mi casa   
-¬_¬   
>abre la puerta   
-SORPRESA!, eh?, tú no eres Kari >cierra la puerta bruscamente   
- °_° . Tai, quién era?, -preguntó Yolei   
-eh?, hay no sé.   
-TAI!, era el chico del karaoke! -rugió una Mimí enfurecida.   
-hay, bueno, bueno, ya le abro...   
--------------------- 

Kari había llegado a la casa de Davis, muy arreglada por orden de su hermano; por lo que parecía que tendrían una cita, pero desgraciadamente para Davis, no era así.   
Yagami tocó el timbre del departamento y muy presuroso, un joven moreno fue a abrir.   
-Kari!, que hermosa te ves, como siempre... -dijo éste dirigiéndole una mirada embelesada. La chica tenía un vestido de tirantes, cualquier cosa más arriba de la rodilla, con un olán en la parte baja de la falda, era de un color fucsia o rosado fuerte, muy hermosa, acompañada de una chaqueta de mezclilla con efecto desgastado, muy de moda.   
-muchas gracias Davis -dijo ésta, dedicándole una sonrisa.   
-pero pasa, adelante   
-sí   
Hikari se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó en el sofá, mientras Davis venía, había dicho que en un momento regresaba, seguro fue por los libros para comenzar a hacer la tarea. De repente lo vio venir con un pequeño paquete.   
-para tí -dijo éste ofreciéndole el paquete mientras se ruborizaba   
-oh, te acordaste!   
-por supuesto, cómo lo olvidaría!   
-que lindo eres, lo puedo abrir?   
-por supuesto!   
La chica desenvolvió el paquete cuidadosamente, era un caja rectangular, de color negro, que abrió al instante. Bello. Realmente bello. Era una hermosa gargantilla de oro, con un dije precioso, que debió haberlo mandado a hacer, porque el dije tenía la forma del emblema de la luz. Delicadamente Davis le puso la gargantilla y se quedó viendo a Kari. Tan bella, tan frágil, tan buena de corazón. Se sentó a su lado y Kari le tomó la mano.   
-gracias, verdaderamente gracias Davis, es realmente hermoso no debiste molestarte -le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento; sin saber los problemas que ése beso traería.   
--------------------------   
-ya se tardaron   
-Tai, deberías llamar a Davis y decirle que ya pueden venir   
-oh, que buena idea tuve! -exclamó Tai en tono triunfante   
-tuve? ¬_¬   
-no le haga caso Superior, Tai está loco -dijo Mimí.   
-no es cierto, no estoy loco...bueno tal ves un poco, en fin...   
-----------------------   
RING RING RING 

-yo voy!...bueno?...eh, tan pronto...no, nada...bien, ya vamos...sí, nos vemos. Kari, me acompañas?   
-um...deacuerdo -aceptó sin saber las intenciones de su amigo. El chico tomó la chaqueta de la señorita y la ayudó a ponérsela, después tomó la suya y salieron del departamento.   
-cierra los ojos   
-eh para qué? -contestó Kari con una sonrisa.   
-tu sólo sígueme, confía en mi, no tardaremos mucho.   
-bien, pero sólo porque confío en ti. Hikari cerró los ojos. El chico tímidamente tomó la mano de ella y la guíaba a lo largo del edificio. Así siguieron unos minutos hasta que se detuvieron.   
-ya puedo abrirlos? -preguntó la chica   
-espera. espara unos minutos.   
------------------------------   
DING DONG 

-al parecer ya llegaron   
-ya era hora   
-listos?, escóndanse, qué esperan? -Se escuchó el rechinido de la puerta. Se vio una figura que decía entra>>, otra figura , más baja y femenina se abría paso.   
-SORPRESA!!! -Hikari abrió los ojos sorprendidísima, ahí se encontaban todos sus amigos, en su casa, en una fiesta, festajándole a ella, en su cumpleaños.   
-chicos, no debieron, GRACIAS!, hermano, no tenía ni idea   
-pues ya ves, te dije que no lo olvidaría   
-muchas felicidades Kari   
-gracias Yolei -decía a la vez que ambas se abrazaban. Luego uno a uno, llegaron para felicitar a la luz y le entregaban su obsequio.   
-------------------------------   
Ya habían pasado dos horas y habían estado platicando, comiendo, hasta que la conversación de todos fue interrumpida por una vos chillona.   
-chicos!, chicos!, no creen que ya es hora del entretenimiento principal?   
-no, no lo creo   
-eh, vamos Joe, no me digas que por ése suceso, ya no vas a cantar nunca más en la vida   
-talves Tai   
-oh vamos superior, no sea así, sabe perfectamente que a mi me encanta cantar, ande no sea malo. -decía Mimí en un tono tierno con los ojitos como borrego a medio morir. Ésa chica siempre lograba lo que quería, siempre tenía el don de encantar al superior Joe. Cierto que Joe es mayor que ella, y cierto que Joe es un nerd paranóico compulsivo, pero éso no significaba que no tuviera sentimientos. Siempre sintió un gran afecto por la señorita Tachikawa, pero nunca se puso a pensar hasta cuando. Desde niña siempre había hecho caer a Jyou en sus trampas, y no era que lo hiciera adrede, pero sin quererlo se ganaba un enamorado. Con Mimí a su lado él se sentía más fuerte, ya que le daba la impresión de que ella era demasiado frágil como para defenderse sola, y le gustaba 'salvarla'. Era su "tesoro" como diría Tai. Encantado por la miel y dulce mirada de Mimí, accedió a lo que la chica pedía.   
-SI!!!   
-yo empiezo -dijo Tai quitando de enmedio a la chica Pureza.   
-oye Tai, ten cuidado!   
-que?, ah sí, lo siento. Bien chicos, prepárense para escuchar la voz de una verdadera estrella.   
-de que hablas Tai?, si yo no voy a cantar -dijo Matt arrogante.   
-¬_¬ ...Bien, cantaré   
-NOOOOOOOOO!!! -gritaron todos   
-¬_¬...mientras más rápido cante, más rápido me callo.   
oh, bien   
-¬_¬... bien, ésta cnción se la dedico a...DARIA!!! -decía con llamas en los ojos   
-Sora, quién es Daria? -preguntó Inoue   
-es...una...compañera. Verás a Daria le gusta molestar mucho a Tai, es un poco arrogante con él, y siempre le echa en cara que es un tonto. El pobre de Tai ya no la soporta , pero...a mi me cae bien ^^   
-Ya verás nña -decía el moreno- Mala Gente*... 

-" Tu me pides que te deje ahora, ahora   
ahora cuando más te necesito,   
Tú me dices que este amor se fue la olvido, ahora   
ahora cuando yo ya no te olvido,   
Tú me pides que seamos sólo amigos   
porque a mi no me interesa ser tu amigo,   
Tú me dices que este amor ha sido en vano   
Que...malo que dices éso, pero que bueno que se acabó 

Mala gente, te burlaste de mis sentimientos y ahora te lamentas   
mala gente, vas a pagarlo caro, porque a mi tu ya no me interesas   
mala gente, porque tu eres una mentirosa, y una mala gente   
¡Y en el infierno enterita, enterita te vas a quemar!" 

-uy, no sabía que mi hermano sintiera éso °_°   
-ni yo ^^U 

-" Tú me pides que regrese ahora, ahora   
Y ahora es a mí, a quien no le importa   
Tú me pides que seamos más que amigos, amigos   
y amigos para qué si no hay cariño   
Hoy po fin me he dado cuenta de tu angaño, de...tu mala calaña, y tanto mal que me hiciste tú, ajá 

Mala gente, te burlaste de mis sentimientos y ahora te lamentas   
mala gente, vas a pagarlo caro, porque a mi tu ya no me interesas   
mala gente, porque tu eres una mentirosa, y una mala gente   
¡Y en el infierno enterita, enterita te vas a quemar! 

Mala gente, te burlaste de mis sentimientos y ahora te lamentas   
mala gente, vas a pagarlo caro, porque a mi tu ya no me interesas   
mala gente, porque tu eres una mentirosa, y una mala gente   
¡Y en el infierno enterita, enterita te vas a quemar!" 

-°_°   
-WOW! -dejaron escapar todos los presentes   
-Tai, no sabía que cantaras tan bien, eres genial!!! *v* -exclamó Mimí   
-Pues ya ves - dijo un Taichi triunfante   
-Pero... es que acaso la tal Daria te engañó -volvió a intarrumpir Mimí, pero ahora un poco confundida   
-eh?, CLARO QUE NO!!!, ya quisiera ella haber sido mi novia, pero no, ni loco!   
- -_-U, Tai, no sabes dedicar canciones   
-eh? °_°   
-bueno, de todos modos sigo yo! -dijo Mimí quitando a Ti de enmedio ahora   
-Esta canción es...para él. -dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar una cristalina lágrima- MICHAEL, TE ODIO!!!   
-dijo "Michael te odio"?-susurró un chico pelirrojo.   
Mimí había regresado a Japón hacía dos años. Ella había sido la novia de Michael...una relación superflua. Ella lo había amado, y aún lo sigue amando, por eso le duele. El chico la engañó. Una relación a larga distancia es difícil, pero por más que ella luchara por mantenerlos unidos, no funcionó. Ya no la llamba, ya no le escribía, Ya no...la amaba.   
-Si te Vas**, ya no me importará... 

-"Cuando me quieres después que estrenes su cuerpo   
cuando muera tu traviesa curiosidad   
cuando memorizes todos sus recobecos   
y decidas otra vez regresar   
ya no estaré aquí en el mismo lugar...   
Si no tiene más que un par de dedos de frente   
y descubres que no se lava bien los dientes   
si te quita los pocos centavos que tienes   
y te deja solo y tal como quieres hahaha.   
Sé que volverás el día, en que ella te haga trizas   
sin almohadas para llorar   
pero si te has decidido   
tú no quieres más conmigo   
nada ahora puede importar   
porque sin tí...el mundo ya me dá igual.   
  
Si te vas, si te vas, si te marchas...mi cielo se hará gris   
si te vas, si te vas, ya no tienes...que venir por mí   
si te vas, si te vas, y me cambias...por ésa bruja   
pedazo de cuero, no vuelva nunca más...que no estaré aquí." 

Mientras cantaba éstos versos, lágrimas jugaban carreras en sus mejilla. Realmente le dolía haber sido engañada... 

-" Toda escoba nueva siempre barre bien   
luego vas a ver desgastadas las cerdas,   
cuando las arrugas le corten la piel   
y la celulitis invada sus piernahahahas   
Volverás a ver tu infierno   
con el rabo entre los cuernos   
implorando una ves más,   
pero para ése netonces   
yo estaré un millón de noches lejos de esta enorme ciudad   
porque sin tí... el mundo ya me dá igual 

Si te vas, si te vas, si te marchas...mi cielo se hará gris   
si te vas, si te vas, ya no tienes...que venir por mí   
si te vas, si te vas, y me cambias...por ésa bruja   
pedazo de cuero, no vuelva nunca más...que no estaré aquíeeeeeeee 

Si te vas, si te vas, si te marchas...mi cielo se hará gris   
si te vas, si te vas, ya no tienes...que venir por mí   
si te vas, si te vas, y me cambias...por ésa bruja   
pedazo de cuero, no vuelva nunca más, no vuelvas, no estaré aquíeeeeee ahahahahaha" 

Estaba realmente furiosa, cantaba con mucho coraje y se transmitían todos sus sentimientos, pero lloraba, aún lloraba ...y lo peor...lloraba por él.   
Sollozaba un poco. Koushiro sentía en su pecho que debía hacer algo, debía consolarla. Dentro de él se debatía por si hacerlo, o por si no. Lo haría, no soportaba verla así y menos por un idiota como Michael, que no supo valorarla. Justo cuando se iba a levantar de su asiento, ella levantó su rostro, se limpió las lágrimas, y sonrió.   
Ya no sería la víctima, ya no se vería débil, de ninguna manera permitiría que la volvieran a pisotear. No, ya no...jamás. 

CONTINUARÁ...   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
NoTiTaS De Su SeRvIdOrA: hello!, How are you?, I'm fine, thank you. (bueno bueno, por si preguntaron) espero que les esté gustando, trato de escribir lo mejor que me sea posible, realmente espero que me esté quedando bien. Lo siento si me tardé en subirlo, lo que sucede es que no tego mucho tiempo entre semana, tengo mucha tarea -_-U, así que sólo los fines de semana podrán ver un nuevo capítulo por aquí (o al menos éso es lo que yo espero). 

* Mala Gente, JUANES, Un Día Normal   
©2002 surco récords j.v. music méxico, s.a. de c.v. 

**Si Te Vas, SHAKIRA, ¿Dónde están los ladrones?   
(jeje, se me perdió el papelito ^^U) 

Ahora, a responder reviews!!!: 

Yaiza:   
Que bueno que te guso, me dá un gran alivio!. Que bien que te guste el michi, a mi también me gusta, espero que gane, por lo pronto va 1 voto! 

Mi Koushiro Yamato:   
jejeje, lo siento si se parece a un fic conocido, esque no los he leído todos, pero trataré de que me quede original. POr lo pronto va 1 voto para mishiro y 2 para michi! 

Diana Cat:   
Trataré de completarlo todo, tengo muchas ideas para fics, a ver si no me interrumpen para continuar este. Creo yo que si tiene historia , pero sólo ustedes pueden decirlo, espero que te siga gustando. 

GRACIAS A TODOS por perder su tiempo en leer esta historia.   
sigan dejando sus reviews please y voten por su pareja favorita! 

michi:2   
koumi:1   
jyoumi:   
m+m:   
  
ATENTAMENTE: Prue Hiragizawa 

  



	3. Perdóname

Cancionero de Sentimientos   
by Prue Hiragizawa 

cap: 3 Perdóname 

El rubio miraba por la ventana escuchando a sus amigos pelear, cantar y reír. De vez en cuando sonreía a causa de los gritos de Mimí y Taichi acerca de quién había cantado mejor. También miraba de reojo a su ex-novia. Ésa hermosa mujer que le había robado el corazón ya hacía mucho tiempo. Le causaba enorme tristeza el haberla perdido, a lo mejor no la merecía... 

Ella era demasiado como para quedarse con un bicho insignificante como él. Que dolor, cuantas veces se habían dicho que se amaban, ¿sería verdad? ¡por supuesto!. Ella no mentiría y él lo sabía pero...él ¿había dicho la verdad?. No sabía.   
Volvió a mirarla. Ella estaba platicando animadamente con las chicas, de pronto sus miradas se cruzaron, él sintió que se ruborizaba y ése instante le pareció una vida. 

La chica regresó su atención a la animada plática y lo dejó solo en sus pensamientos. ¿La quería? cada vez que le decía "TE AMO" ¿era jugando?, si era así, entonces porqué le dolía; no, no era un juego, de verdad la maba ¡LA AMABA!, y era un tonto por haberla dejado ir. Cerró sus puños, no la dejaría a merced de cualquiera para que se la llevara y después la hiciera llorar como había sucedido con su amiga Mimí. Ya sería cosa del destino que no lo perdonara, pero no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados a ver que pasaba...   
------------------------------------ 

-nunca nos dijiste éso Mimí -dijo Miyako   
-no. Lo que pasa es que...hace poco me dí por enterada.   
-pero...¿estás bien?   
-en lo que cabe. Yolei, ¿como te sentirías si el chico por el que has dado todo ta dejara por otra argumentando que la relación ya no vale porque estoy lejos de él y seguro hice lo mismo?   
-um, tienes razón...   
-anímate, tú siempre dijiste que había muchos peces en el mar -argumentó Kari   
-pero yo no quiero un pez!, es decir, ...ay ya ni pienso bien   
eh...y...Kari, quién te dió éso? -dijo Sora para cambiar de tema   
-**** °_° **** oh, el dije?, Davis   
-wow!-exclamó Yolei- sí que debe quererte mucho   
-sí, tienes razón Yolei, uy Kari qué popular -dijo Sora sonriendo   
- **** °_° **** ay, ni digas que me sonrojo   
-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja...   
--------------------------------------------------------------- 

-quién diría lo de Mimí, siempre pensé que era una chica despreocupada y nunca pensé verla llorar por un hombre -empezó Tai   
-sí, pobre de mi amiga -dijo T.K. mirándola   
-sí -secundó Iori   
-Kai...¿se ve feliz no es cierto? -dijo Davis   
-tú solo piensas en ella -se burló Cody   
-eh, cuidadito con mi hermana   
-a propósito TAi, me sorprendió mucho tu dedicatoria a Daria -Dijo Izzy pícaramente   
-acaso te gusta? -preguntó el burlón de Daisuke   
- *** °_° *** CLARO QUE NO!!!, de dónde rayos sacaste ésa ridícula idea!, ya quisiera ella   
-bueno yo sólo preguntaba   
-y qué, a ti te gusta mi hermana   
-pero éso ya lo sabíamos ^^U -interrumpió Ken   
-ay, y qué a ti te gusta...te gusta... ¿ quién te gusta? -preguntó Taichi algo extañado por no saberlo   
-Eh?, **** °_° ****   
-cierto Ichijouji nunca me lo dijiste   
-pues... -decía mrando de reojo a las chicas, explícitamente a...   
-no me digas que te gusta Kari!!! -exclamó un poco enfadado Daisuke   
-no!, no es sólo que...   
-conque Kari no te parece guapa eh? -dijo otra ves enfadado   
-¬_¬ quién te entiende -interrumpió Takeru   
-ay, tu también dirías lo mismo, o no B.J.?   
-cómo me dijiste?   
-ya basta, si siguen así, Kari terminará enamorándose de otro -concluyó Joe   
-y a ti quién te gusta Joe? -preguntó un Tai picarón   
-eh?...ah...este...yo...me... -dijo poniéndose lo más rojo imaginable   
-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja....   
-------------------------------------------- 

-Sí, pues Kotake se puso todo rojo cuando le dije que te parecía un buen chico Kari   
-Yolei!   
-qué?, acaso eres hechizera o qué?   
-no!   
-entonces!   
Un sonido parecido a una tos fingida interrumpió su charla. Era Matt, miraba tiernamente a Sora, quién se sorprendió un poco al verlo ahí.   
-me permiten robársela un momento -dijo el chico dirijiéndose a las chicas quienes aceptaron gustosas.   
Estaban en le balcón observando el panorama. Matt se había recargado en el barandal y no le dirijía la mirada, mientras que ella lo miraba atentamente.   
-Sora...   
-sí?   
-'perdóname' -dijo volteando a verla repentinamente. En sus ojos se notaba una profunda tristeza, pero también un poquito de esperanza.   
-eh?, yo... -decía Sora confundida y sorprendida.   
El chico se acercó y tomó sus manos, tan suaves, tan delicadas, aquellas manos que habían hecho tiernas caricias en su rostro. De repente se hincó y puso su frente en las manos d ella...   
-haré lo que sea para que me perdones, ¿Ves*? -Levantó la vista, y su mirada azul se estancó en la de ella, de pronto empezó a cantar... 

-" Ves que aún te puedo tocar con un dedo de amor   
puedo hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz   
no está todo perdido si quema mi fuego tu piel   
cuando digo tu nombre 

Sé que no todo acabó, el amor sigue aquí   
esto no terminó, tú me miras así; como ayer   
tiene tanto poder lo que siento   
ves que lo nuestro es eterno 

Yo te puedo amar...   
déjate llavaaaaaar 

Ves que mi amor es tu amor,   
que tu ausencia es dolor   
que es amargo el sabor, si no estás, si te vas,   
y no regresas nunca más 

que aún te puedo llenar   
con mi piel en tu piel de pasión   
que aún se puede salvar la ilusión   
para volverte a respirar...en tu corazóoon." 

Ella empezó a llorar muy conmovida por el acto de el hombre a quién ella amaba. También se hincó y lo abrazó fervientemente minetras él seguía cantando y respondía al abrazo. 

-"Ves que me acuerdo de cada detalle de tí   
que es mi único sueño el hacerte feliz   
que no importa lo que haya pasado   
no importa el dolor, si hoy estás a mi lado... 

Yo te puedo amar...   
déjate llavaaaaaar 

Ves que mi amor es tu amor,   
que tu ausencia es dolor   
que es amargo el sabor, si no estás, si te vas,   
y no regresas nunca más 

que aún te puedo llenar   
con mi piel en tu piel de pasión   
que aún se puede salvar la ilusión   
para volverte a respirar...en tu corazóoon" 

Él acariciaba su pelo y olía su perfume. Cuando hubo terminado, la separó nu poco y volvieron a mirarse fijamente.   
-Sora...¿quisieras ser mi novia?   
-eh?, tu qué crees? -preguntó a forma de respuesta con una sonrisa minetras acercaba su rostro al de Yamato.   
-no sé. dime tú -dijo tentadoramente amistad.   
Sus rostros se acercaron mutuamente y sus labios se sellaron en un beso. Un archipiélago de besos que se convirtieron en uno sólo.   
-Matt, tú también, me perdonas?   
-porsupuesto, porque te amo.   
Sonrieron y se levantaron para despúes entrar en la sala dónde todos los demás estaban.   
-------------------------------------------------- 

-BRAVOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
-bien por tí hermano!!!   
-viva!!!   
-***** °_° ***** | ***°_°*** estaban espíando?   
-como crees Sora, lo que pasa es que era inevitable, digo, la puerta es transparente -argumentó Mimí   
-que pena!!!   
-al contrario amiga, creo yo que no tiene nada de malo expresar y gritar su amor al mundo *v*   
-sí...cierto -secundó Yolei un poco insegura y falsa por su comentario. Cierto que los niños, o más bien chicos elegidos eran amigos de toda la vida, pero aún así, había cosas que no se podían decir. Miyako, por ejemplo, era una de ésas personas. Tenía miedo de decirle a Ken que él le gustaba, tenía miedo de su forma de reaccionar y es que...es que...¡el chico era tan impredecible!. De repente lo podía tomar a mal, y no serían amigos, y talvez ya ni siquiera se verían...pero...también existía la posibilidad de que a él también le gustara la chica, y serían novios, y...ella mantenía la esperanza, pero a cada día su flama se apagaba cada vez un poco más, era tan difícil saberlo y es que ¡eran tan introvertido!, no se podía saber si estaba feliz, si estaba triste, si estaba enojado, simplemente no mostraba sus emociones.   
Cada vez que lo veía, quería gritarle su amor al mundo, que todos se enteraran de que ¡MIYAKO INOUE AMABA A KEN ICHIJOUJI!!!   
-Yolei, Yoly, Yo...lei..YOLEI!!!   
-eh?   
-estás en otro mundo o qué?   
-eh, no, de que hablaban?   
-ay Yolei! -dijo Mimí- en qué pensabas, en fin, hablabamos de los chicos... que te parece Ken?   
-eh, Ken?...*°_°* pues...   
-Yoly, te sonrojaste!   
-no es cierto!!!   
-sí lo es!, porqué? acaso te gusta?   
-uy, cómo crees - se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del balcón, pero no la abrió, sólo se recargó y miró para afuera. De pronto T.K. se le acerca, e´l la había visto un poco rar últimamente, como muy pensativa, como si ocultara algo...   
-Miya, estás bien?   
-oh, Tk!, sí es solo que...mmmmm. dime, como chico, te parezco bonita?   
-eh, bueno Yolei, yo siempre te he visto como amigo, pero viéndote como hombre...sí, me pareces una chica muy linda además de que tienes buen corazón. Pero...¿porqué lo preguntas?   
-esque...no sé si yo le gusto a un chico pero él si me gusta a mi y...   
-déjame adivinar, es Ken   
-eh???, cómo lo sabes!!! **°O°**   
-ay, Yolei, soy tu amigo, además soy muy perceptivo.   
bueno, creo que tienes razón, el caso es que no sé si decírselo o no, tengo miedo de que me rechaze y que me dé por llorar...   
-y porqué habrías de llorar? -interrumpió esperanza- dudo mucho que él sea tan frío en caso de que llegase a rechazarte; pero también lo dudo, honestamente no sé exactamente qué es lo que él sienta por tí, pero sé que hay algo, así que no temas Miyako, so no dijeras lo que sientes, dejarías de ser tú y así y todo como ers, me agradas mucho.   
-um -pausó un poco- creo que...tienes razón ^_^, gracias!!! -dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo   
-para qué somos los amigos ^^   
-----------------------------------------   
NoTaS De La AuToRa: Konnichiwa!, como están, espero que les esté gustando, me estoy esforzando para que le agrade, con decirles que me llevo la libreta a a la escuela para escribir ^_^. jojojo, pueda que en esta última parte haya quedado como miyakeru, pero no, Yolei le va a declarar su amor a Ken y T.K. a Kari, sólo esperen y ya verán, aunque la pareja me pareció bonita *v* , talves haga un fic de ellos en un futuro no muy lejano.... 

* Ves, SIN BANDERA, Sin Bandera   
©2001 Sony Music Entretainment México S.A. de C.V.   
GRACIAS A TODOS por perder su tiempo en leer esta historia.   
sigan dejando sus reviews please y voten por su pareja favorita! 

A responder reviews!!! 

camila:   
como pudiste haber leído en este capítulo, no va a ver mimato, i'm so sorry!, pero esque de hecho no estaba planeado, pero espero que a pesar de éso te siga gustando. ^^ 

Diana Cat:   
Genial que lo sigas leyendo gracias por tus comentarios! por lo pronto va koumi 2 votos taimi 3! 

Paula:   
Claro que va a haber Takari, pero faltan unos cuantos capitulitos para éso , sólo espera y ya verás! 

Judy:   
Si va a haber taimi, pero también en unos cuantos capítulos, o quién sabe, talves en el próximo, lo que pasa es que quiero terminar con las demás parejas y luego me centraré en el michi 

Yaiza:   
Que bueno que te gustó, en verdad me alegras la vida con tus comentarios, como pudiste haber leído, deja y termino con las demás parejas, y ya luego me centro a michi, vale? 

naly:   
1 voto para m+m! 

Mi Koushiro Yamato:   
paciencia, paciencia, prometo hecharle muchas ganas para que la parte del michi me quede kawaii y así no decepcionarlas, MICHI rulez! 

gracias por sus comentarios, visiten el site el próximo fin, para continuar con esta historia 

michi:6   
koumi:2   
jyoumi:1   
m+m:1 

ATENTAMENTE: Prue Hiragizawa   
  
  



	4. Quiéreme primera parte

Cancionero de Sentimientos   
by Prue Hiragizawa 

cap 4: Quiéreme (primera parte) 

"¿Quién me gusta?, no lo sé. A decir verdad no entiendo como alguien me pueda gustar, es decir, no somos objetos, creo que aún no entiendo ése término. Siempre me ha costado expresar mis sentimientos, no sé si este caso es uno más de tantos".   
Un joven de cabello azul suspiró. Ésos pensamientos siempre lo aturdían, le molestaba no ser un chico expresivo, un chico que pudiera gritar todo lo que sentía, así como lo hacían Yolei, Davis y Mimí. Miró a su alrededor. Sus amigos hablaban, hasta gritaban, se divertían mucho, hasta el pequeño Iori bromeaba de vez en cuando, pero él... Siguió mirando, su mirada se encontró a dos jóvenes hablando en la puerta del balcón. Eran T.K. y Yolei. Le dió envidia, no sabía porqué exactamente, sólo sabía que sentía envidia. Talves era porque Takeru y Yolei eran muy expresivos, o talves era porque podían entablar una conversación, no lo sabía...   
-----------------------   
-dónde está Yolei? -cuestionó Mimí   
-hablando con Tk. -dijo Kari secamente   
-te noto algo...indiferente Hikari   
-um...^^ no te preocupes, no pasa nada, hay que divertirnos   
-cierto!!!   
La luz también miraba a su alrededor, y así como la mirada de Ken, también se topó con Tk. y Miyako. Ella no sintió envidia, sino desilución. Todo el mundo decía que erean el uno para el otro, pero muchas veces ella no lo sentía así. A veces le parecía que era cierto, por la forma en que la trataba, y le prestaba toda su atención...perotambién se sentía confundida puesto que hacía lo mismo con todas sus conocidas y éso la hacía dudar. Aparte nunca se habían declarado, talves era imaginación suya...o de la gente.   
Podía ser que Tk. hubiera sido un niño muy expresivo cuando niño, pero había cambiado, definitivamente había cambiado.   
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz temerosa, levantó la vista y era Yolei, parada enmedio de la sala con un micrófono el la mano; buscó a Taleru con la vista y lo halló dedicándole una sonrisa a Yolei...a Ylei y no a ella.   
-Tu puedes Yolei   
-sí, gracias. Quisiera dedicar esta canción a un apersona muy especial para mi, creéme, yo te daré Todo mi amor*...mi querido Ken... 

-"Cuando tu sientas calor sin saber porque   
Es que alguien desde lejos piensa en ti, creéme   
Cuando duermas en tu cama y mi llama te quemo   
Alguien te busca   
Yo te quiero en la distancia con tal de el estres   
Entre mares y ciudades yo te busco en donde estés   
No se muy bien tu nombre   
ni donde te miré   
Yo quiero.........Quiero 

Quiero que me quieras como soy   
Quiero que me quieras porque sí   
Tu palacio en el espacio   
Sólo para mi   
Sueño que me sueñas en color   
Viviendo, llendo, y viéndote con mi   
Para ti todo mi amor   
Todo mi amor" 

Yolei cantaba muy emocionada y con el corazón en la mano. Ciertamente quería bastante a Ken, y se sentía un poco ridícula cantándole, pero esperaba con toda su alma que el chico la viera, que se diera cuenta de su existanecia, y que con esto, se diera cuenta de su amor 

-"Busco por las calles tu inicial m tu mirada en un papel   
Y te llamo y te reclamo ¿dónde estás?, ¡contéstame!   
No se nada de tu cuerpo, ni tus ojos, ni tus labios, ni tu piel 

Yo quiero...Quiero   
Yo quiero que me quieras como soy   
Yo quiero que me quieras porque sí   
Tu palacio en el espacio   
Sólo para ti   
Sueño que me sueñas en color   
Viviendo, llendo, y viéndote con mi   
Para ti todo mi amor   
Todo mi amor" 

-Ken, qué me dices, eh? -dijo ella mirándolo embelesada, esperando que le dijera que la quería, que le gustaba, o tan siquiera que le agradaba, pero...nada sucedió. Él la miraba un poquito sorprendido por su declaración, pero no daba señales de que quisiera decir algo, después, confundido, bajó la mirada y la dejó helada. Miyako sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y le dolía en el corazón. Tuvo una sensación horrible. No pudo soportarlo. Dejó el micrófono y salió corriendo directo al balcón. Ken sólo la miró arrepentido y volvió a bjar la vista.   
-pobre Yolei -decía Mimí indignada. Los elegidos se recriminaban entre sí, pero no se atrevían a reclamarle a Ken. Ichijouji se sintió mal. Se sentía confundido y a la vez cansado, cansado de sentirse confundido. Pero... porqué no le dijo nada a Yolei. Yolei no le desagradaba, ni mucho menos; al contrario le gustaba su compañía, le agradaba su alegría, su confianza, pero...no sabía si éso era todo lo que sentía. Escasas veces la había visto llorar, y ésas pocas veces, él se había sentido mal; esta vez se sentía peor, porque ésta vez...lloraba por él.   
Miyako seguía llorando, sola, en silencio. De pronto la puerta se abrió, seguro era T.K. para hablar con ella, sinceramente   
no quería verlo, ya que si lo hacía, estaba segura de que le echaría la culpa y aunque sabía que no era culpa de Takeru, inconsientementa habría de hacerlo. Volteó por inercia y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era Tk., sino que era...Ken.   
Inmediatamente se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió. Ken aún la miraba arrepentido.   
-ah, hola Ken   
-hola. Yolei...   
-sí?   
-sólo pensé que, que debíamos hablar   
-sobre qué? -cuestionó Miyako sintiendo que las lágrimas se le venían de nuevo, por éso, se volvió hacia el barandal.   
-sobre...lo de hace unos momentos.-Dijo algo indiferente aún.   
-ah, sobre éso. Ken...no me lo tomes a mal, yo pensé que...bueno   
Las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas, se alcanzaban a escuchar algunos sollozos, pero sólo él podía escuchar y ver su dolor, ya que inmediatamente Ken hubo salido, Tk. y Davis cerraron las cortinas del balcón.   
-Yolei, por favor no llores, no me gusta verte llora y menos por un insecto como yo.   
-t-tú no eres un insecto, al contario, me pareces un chico encantador -dijo volteando a verlo, limpiándose una vez más los restos de su dolor.   
-si tú lo dices, escucha, quería pedirte disculpas...o era mi intención hacerte llorar, es sólo que...   
-no te agrado   
-al contrario, me agradas mucho Yolei, me gusta la forma en la que te expresas, tu alegría, tu carisma...   
-sólo éso?   
-pues...no lo sé *°_°* -decía tímidamente- creo que...talves algo como...   
-amor fraternal?   
-um...talves -decía desanimado al notar la expresión de tristeza en los ojos de ella. Pasado unos minutos ella cambió su expresió y le dedicó una sonrisa.   
-um, está bien Ken ^_^ , no te preocupes más por mí el problema es...que ya tengo suficientes hermanos,¿no te parece? -decía al timepo que se retiraba directo a la sala. Ichijouji la vió alejarse. ¿Qué sentía por ella?, ésa era la pregunta del siglo.   
---------------------------------- 

-hola chicos   
-¡¡¡Yolei!!! estás bien? -cuestionó Pureza   
-eh? , oh sí ^ ^.   
Seguido de ella entró Ken, tan normal como le era posible. Miró a Yolei, pero ella no lo miró a él, ella siguió platicando con sus amigas, y no le prestó su atención, o más bien fingía que no le ponía atención.   
-Y...ahora quién va a cantar? -preguntó Tai desafiante, a ver quién le tomaba la palabra.   
-falta...Joe de cantar -le secundó Matt   
-cierto Joe, anímate   
-err, no Tai, ya te dije que no lo haría -se negó el miope   
-éso es lo que crees -Yamato y Taichi tomaron a Joe de los brazos y lo empezaron a arrastrar hacia el centro de la habitación.   
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, qué hacen?   
-vamos Joe, hay que divertirnos.   
-je je , si Joe. De pronto Tachikawa se levantó y empezó a empujar al superior, apoyándo la moción de Tai y Matt.   
-ande superior, todos debemos cantar, la cosa aquí es divertirnos ^^.   
-Mi-mí...sí, lo haré   
-eh?°_° -dijeron Tai y Matt   
-este...yo...-decía el amyor de los muchachos, muy avergonzado por lo que iba a hacer -ahhhhhhhh. que me queda...bien, esto es para...para ella -dijo en un suspiro dirigiendo su mirada a Mimí Tachikawa - porque tu eres mi Inspiración** 

-" No sé de cómo describir   
ése vacío que hay en mi   
una voz...   
inspiración, que me hace soñar... 

Vuelvo a escuchar dentro de mi   
ése deseo de sentir una voz,   
que le de vida   
a mi palpitar... 

Y sin palabras,   
me calmas   
me llevas ahí   
a descubrie   
todo lo vivo   
dentro de mí...   
Y en el silencio   
ma amas   
y vuelvo a vivir...   
en tu suspiro   
que besa mi ser...   
Vuelvo a nacer..." 

Cuando emitía ésas palabras, Pureza sentía cierto regocijo en su corazón, no entendía porqué, solo lo sentía, pero era agradable ésa sensación. Hubiera querido mirar los ojos de aquel chico, pero no podía, porque él los mantenía muy cerrados, pero cantaba de una manera tan relajante, que ella también optó por cerrarlos y tararear tan tierna melodía.   
Le daba la impresión de que ésa canción era para ella y creo que debió confiar en su instinto... 

-"Oigo en tu pecho mi canción   
desde tus brazos sé quién soy   
soy tu amor, tu reflejo, tu pasión   
y en esta paz de tu calor   
vuelve a cantar mi corazónn; oh oh   
tus besos tan dulces   
que me hacen llorar 

Y sin palabras   
me calmas   
me llevas ahí   
a descubrir, todo lo vivo   
dentro de mí 

Y en el silencio   
me amas   
y vuelvo a vivir   
en tus suspiros   
que besan mi ser   
vuelvo a nacer 

vuelvo a ...nacer" 

CONTINUARÁ...   
----------------------------------   
NoTiTaS De Su SeRvIdOrA: I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
sí, ya sé que quedé en traerles un nuevo capítulo cada fin, pero....U_U no pude. Tengo un montón de barras, pero no creo que quieran esucharlas, si sí, me avisan. En fin, respecto al fic, les gustó? yo no sé si me haya quedado bien, esque ando cortada de inspiración y me está costando desarrollarlo, pero no se apuren, talves le próxima semana se me quite, y mi inspiración vuelva *v*, (porque de verdad la necesito...) 

* Como Soy, PAULINA RUBIO, Border Girl   
** Inspiración, BENNY IBARRA (cómo se llama su álbum?) 

  
Camila   
okay, 7 votos michi!!! 

Diana Cat   
muchas gracias por tus comentarios!!!, en el siguiente capítulo ya viene takari, no te desesperes, denuevo gracias! 

britneyyy   
calmaos chica, creo que de este al otro sale Michael, oky por lo pronto m+m se levanta: 2 votos! 

shirase   
m+m 3 votos!!! 

m+m   
bueno, ya veremos quién gana, aún no se acaba la votación así que sigan votando! 

andrea   
En el siguiente capítulo espero aclarar tus dudas, espero que por ahora sepas el porqué de Kari, por lo pronto michami 4 votos! 

jerusha   
interesante, la competencia aumenta!!!, pues si gana ya saben 

camila   
MICHAMI 5 votos!!! wow, no sabía que había tantas seguidoras de ésta pareja! 

naly   
No te desesperes, vota por tu favorito! 

emilia   
ya lo había pensado, gracias por recalcarlo!, tan por seguro que lo haré, (claro si gana) 

mary   
gracias por tus comentarios, U_U lo siento mo hay mimato, pero espero que lo sigas leyendo a pesar de esto ^_^   
  
Yaiza   
Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho!!!. A mi también me pareció corto el capítulo, pero como lo que seguía bo iba con el título (según la síntesis) pues no lo puse, de nuevo te doy las gracias, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!!! 

Mi Koushiro Yamato   
THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! y bueno Matt y Sora habían roto pues por sus peleas, como peleaban muy seguido, pensaron que no podrían congeniar más y por eso dieron por terminada la relación, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que se amaban, y para éso existe la tolerancia, ¿no?   
Pues estoy empezando a dudar un poco que sea michi, ya que el michami se está levantando.   
Todavía estoy por desifrar si le gusta Miya lo más seguro es que se dé cuenta de que le gusta, pero quién sabe.   
Las siguiente parejas, serán....surprise. Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, de nuevo gracias por escribirme y seguir leyendo!!! 

Paula   
gracias por tus comentarios, el takari viene el próximo capítulo!!!!, trataré de hecharle ganas para que me salga groovy. 

NOTA : Si unos comentarios no contaron como votos esque no están muy bien aclarados. Please, para que su voto cuente es muy importante que me lo aclaren, poniendo "yo voto por..." o algo por el estilo, please!. 

SIGAN MANDANDO REVIWS, ES MUY IMPORTANTE SU OPINIÓN PARA MÍ, LA VOTACIÓN AÚN NO SE HA CERRADO, ASÍ QUE VOTEN POR SU PAREJA FAVORITA!!!!! 

votación:   
michi:7   
koumi:2   
jyoumi:1   
m+m:5 

ATTE: Prue Hiragizawa 


	5. Quiéreme segunda parte

Cancionero de Sentimientos   
by Prue Hiragizawa 

cap 5: Quiéreme (segunda parte) 

Al terminar su canción, Joe abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los aplausos de todos sus amigos, el ferviente abrazo de su amada y las disculpas de Taichi.   
-órale Joe, no sabía que cantabas chido, practicaste eh? °_~ -decía el moreno recordando que la última vez que había cantado, err...no lo había echo tan bien. -ey, falta Matt -dijo Tai desafiando al rubio.   
-no, él ya cantó -dijo Sora corrigiéndole a la vez que tomaba de la mano de su novio.   
-oh, es cierto, falta...Soraaaaa, ya cantaste?   
-eh?, este, voy por una bebida, alguien quiere?   
-oh no, Sora tienes que cantar   
-Matt!   
-vamos   
-sí, Sora, házlo   
-Mimí!, ay bueno, por tí Matt.   
El rubio y el moreno sonrieron triunfantes.   
-bien, quisiera dedicar ésta canción a Yamato Ishida, Matt, porque Tú* lo eres todo para mí. 

-" Te regalo mi cinturahahaha   
y mis labios para cuando quieras besar, ahahr   
te regalo mi locurahahah   
y las pocas neuronas que quedan ya.   
Mis zapatos desteñidos   
el diario en el que escribo   
te doy hasta mis suspiros   
pero no te vayas más 

Porque eres tú mi sol   
la fe conque vivo   
la potencia de mi voz   
los pies conque camino   
eres tú   
mi amor   
mis ganas de reír   
el adiós que no sabré decir   
porque nunca podré vivir...sin tí." 

Matt se levantó y se dirigió a su amada, tomándola de la mano y escuchándola cantar, mirándose a los ojos. 

-"Si algún día decidieras   
alejárte nuevamente de aquí aha   
cerraría cada puertaahahaha   
para que nunca pudieras salir   
te regalo mis silencios   
te regalo mi nariz   
yo te doy hasta mis huesos   
pero quédate aquí 

Porque eres tú mi sol   
la fe conque vivo   
la potencia de mi voz   
los pies conque camino   
eres tú   
mi amor   
mis ganas de reír   
el adiós que no sabré decir   
porque nunca podré vivir...sin tí." 

Al terminar, se abrazaron.   
-Pero qué lindo *v* -decía Mimí   
---------------------- 

Takeru estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón, alegrándose por su hermano, de verlo tan feliz, pero también se entristecía por él mismo. A veces se cansaba de infundir esperanza y él no recibirla.   
No era que esperara algo a cambio, sino que a veces dudaba de sus propias palabras. Por ejemplo, le había dicho a Yolei que le declaraba su amor a Ken, pero él no se atrevía a declararle su amor a...Hikari. Hikari no era tan introvertida como Ken y gracias a Dios, T.k. podía entenderla...un poco.   
Sabía bien lo que Davis sentía por ella y parecía ser que no era un juego, aunque sabía de los estados de ánimo de la chica, ciertamente no sabía de los sentimientos de ella en cuestión de chicos.   
A veces parecía que le agradaba el chico, y quién sabe a lo mejor si era, pero a veces parecía despreciarlo. Además pensaba que si se le declaraba y ella lo rechazaba, seguro dejarían de ser amigos, es seguro que cuando estuvieran solos, el ambiente se pondría tenso y no se sentirían cómodos. Necesitaba ayuda. 

-hola T.K.   
-eh, oh hola Yoly, escucha yo...   
-ay no te lamentes Tk, no es culpa de nadie, creéme estoy bien, de verdad   
-qué bueno, no era mi intención   
-ay, ya ^___^ . Pero a diferencia de mí tú no te ves tan bien, ¿qué te pasa?   
-je, que irónico. A decir verdad tengo el mismo problema que tú...ahhhh (suspiro)   
-ay Tk. Es con Kari ¿cierto?   
-sí   
-pues qué chico tan extraño eres, me dices a mí que me le declare a Ken, pero tú no te atreves a declarártele a Kari, es como el dicho de la espiga y la pelusa en el ojo...   
-sí   
-bueno, pero no creo que te dé por llorar, o sí?   
-quién sabe -decía en son de broma- je, no pero sí me sentiría muy mal.   
-y porqué?, dime cuáles son tus razones   
-ah, no sé. Siento que Kari me atrae y siempre me ha dado por protegerla, desde que la conocí. Pero no sé si es un síndrome de protección excesiva que me haya pasado mi hermano o...es porque la quiero -decía al tiempo que la miraba nuevamente.   
-um, dime que sensación te da cuando la ves   
-cuando la veo?, mmmm -meditaba el rubio- siento...no sé que siento. Lo único que sé, esque cuando la veo me siento como libre, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, es...agradable estar con ella, pero...   
-pero?, Takeru, todo parece muy claro, la quieres, pero ¿cómo que pero?, no, no y no, eso qué significa.   
-Davis -dijo apenas terminó la morada, observando como el chico miraba a Hikari -después de todo, él es mi amigo ¿no?, aunque nunca le caí bien   
-ay Tk!!!, no me digas que no sabes porque no le caes bien!!!, en todo caso, como dicen por ahí "En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" y creéme, que si no actúas pronto, Davis lo va a hacer, lo conozco -terminó Inoue levantándose del sillón para dos en el que estaban, dándole algo qué pensar a TK:   
-ella...tiene razón. -se dijo a sí mismo viendo como Hikari se sentaba del otro lado de la sala.   
-hola Kari   
-hola Tk, pensé que ya no me hablabas :)   
-lo lamento, no quería que pensarás éso   
-^_^ lo decía en broma   
-ah...y la pasas bien?   
-de maravilla   
-oye... que bonito dije, lo mandaste a hacer   
-eh, oh no Davis me lo regaló   
-oh, ya veo -el regalo de Daisuke era realmente hermoso, pero Takeru no se iba a dar por vencido. - te gustó la idea del karaoke   
-claro!, es muy divertido   
-y...porqué no has cantado   
-eh. °_°?   
ven ^^ -decía el rubio Takaishi tomando la mano de la chica, llevándola consigo hacia la máquina de karaoke   
-no Tk: espera!.   
-oh, vamos Kari, yo sé que cantas muy bien   
-no es cierto!, Tk. no!!!! Takeru!   
-anda ¿sí? -decía el chico volteando verla súbitamente, su mirada era anhelante, y muy tranquila, la miraba muy tiernamente -por favor -dijo tranquilamente.   
-T.K. me da vergüenza *°_°* -decía la chica luz muy sonrojada la vez que correspondía a su mirada. Se sintió en el paraíso, le encantó el ruego del chico, su mirada, su tono, su voz, su aspecto.   
-y porqué? -insistió Tk. Nunca se le había visto tan insistente, de verdad quería que Hikari cantara.   
-dime tú, porqué quieres que cante   
-para agradecerte   
-eh? °_°? agradecerme qué   
-canta y lo sabrás ^_^   
-de acuerdo, pero con la condición de que cantes conmigo   
-por supuesto.   
Se pusieron enmedio de la sala con micrófono en mano, como la habían hecho todos los que habían cantado...   
-miren la cumpleañera va a cantar!!!-gritó Yolei   
-ay, *°_°* -dijo Kari   
-calma ^_^ -le dijo esperanza, que aún tomaba de la mano de la chica, acto que no le incomodó en lo más mínimo a Hikari   
-me ayudas a cantar ésta canción? -Hikari leyó el título de la canción y volvió a verla muy halagada   
-por supuesto -dijo ella acercando el micrófono a su boca mientras empezaba a decir unas palabras... 

Kari:"Cómo un bello amanecer, tu amor un día llegó, por tí dejó de llover y el sol denuevo salió, iluminando mis noches vacías"   
TK:"desde que te conocí, todo en mi vida cambió, supe al mirarte que al fin, se alejaría el dolor, que para siempre seríamos dos"   
ambos: " enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamenteeeee.Si no te hubiera conocido no sé que hubiera sido de mí"   
k: mi amor...   
ambos: sin tu mirada enamorada no sé, si yo podría vivir...   
K: sin el latido de tú corazón...   
T: el mundo es más frío..   
a: nada tendría sentido, si nunca te hubiera...conocido   
K:toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada mi amor   
T: así yo te imaginé, tan bella cómo una flor   
A: supe que siempre seríamos dos...enamorados...siempre de manos, eternamente...Si no te hubiera conocido nosé, que hubiera sido de mí   
K: de mí...   
T: que hubiera sido...   
A: sin tu mirada enamorada no sé, si yo podría vivir...   
K:sin el latido de tú corazón...   
T. el mundo es más frío...   
A. nada tendría sentido, si nunca te hubiera   
T: conocido   
K: que hubiera sido de mí, yeah, nada tiene sentido   
T: si no es contigo....   
A: no sé...   
K. que hubiera sido de mí   
T: hubiera sido   
K: noo   
A: sin tu mirada enamorada no sé   
T: si yo podría vivir   
K: sin el latido de tú corazón   
T. sin tí el mundo es más frío   
A: nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido. Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera...conocido.   
K:aaaaahhhhhh   
T:ooohhhhhh 

-muchas gracias Hikari Yagami -decía Takaishi- sin quitarle la vista a la hermosa dama de la que todavía tomaba la mano -por existir, por mirarme, por hablarme, por darte cuenta de mi existencia. No sé que habría hecho Si no te hubiera conocido** en ése momento le soltó de la mano y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.. Su abrazo fue correspondido inmediatamente así como los sentimientos. Era un momento de enorme felicidad. Hikari estaba segura de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, y eso le daba enorme felicidad. Por su parte T.K. estaba más feliz que nunca, se sentía completo al fin. Estaba seguro de que la amaba y que ella le correspondía, no había impedimentos para que ellos dos fuesen felices juntos para siempre...pero vino a su mente algo, alguien; al sentir una mirada profunda a sus espaldas. Era Davis que miraba melancólicamente a la pareja.   
-BRAVO!!!!   
-PERO QUÉ LINDO!!!!   
-BIEN HECHO T.K.!!!!!   
-VIVAN KARI Y T.K.!!!!   
Lentamente se separaron y se sonrieron, no sin antes haberse dado otra muestra de amor, una insospechada muestra que sólo un mirón muy atento a los movimientos de la pareja hubiera visto, un hecho que podría decir todo lo contrario a las escenas que se veían: T.k. había querido besar los labios de su amada, pero ésta, inusitadamente se volteó; siendo que ella también había sentido ésa mirada desgarradora que la había hecho sentirse mal consigo misma, ocasionando que el beso fuese dado en las mejillas de la castaña.   
Takeru se dio cuenta de eso, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso de eso.   
Se hubieron sentado, recibieron las calurosas felicitaciones de sus amigos, incluyendo la de Davis   
-T.K., muchas felicidades, de corazón...pero te juro T.K. que si la haces llorar... -cerró los ojos con furia -no te lo perdonaré. Mi Hikari -dijo más calmado volteando a ver a la mencionada. Después, muy decidido, se dirigió a tomar un micrófono -porque pienso en ti Desde que despierto*** 

-"Mira que mis ojos ven mejor, si tú eres la luz   
y mi espera no es eterna si tu eres el final   
son tantas cosas las que yo quisiera que tú fueras   
desde el cielo hasta el infierno, cada instante yo te tengo.   
Y mira que en mis llagas no hay dolor, sí tú eres la sal   
y mi herida no es profunda sí tu eres le puñal   
son tantas cosas las que yo quisiera que tú fueras   
desde el cielo hasta el infierno, cada instante que me das 

Quiero hacerlo eterno   
para así tenerte todo el tiempo   
en cada momento   
desde que despierto hasta que duermo   
Quiero hacerlo eterno   
para así tenerte todo el tiempo   
en cada momento   
desde que despierto hasta que duermo oh" 

A cada palabra del moreno, Hikari se sentía más mal. Sentí que quería llorar para dejar escapar ése dolor que acumulaba. Aunque suene raro, le dolí no corresponderle. Ella siempre supo lo que Motomiya sentí por ella, pero nunca le correspondió. Ella siempre se había sentido atraída hacia T.K. y ahora era, cuando se daba cuenta del gran amor que él le tenía. Era horrible sentir cómo él la amaba, pero ella no, lo que la hacía sentir un monstruo horrible, sin sentimientos. A pesar de eso era inevitable seguir viéndolo. Ambos comenzaron a llorar. 

-"Mira que en mis llagas no hay dolor, sí tú eres la sal   
y mi herida no es profunda sí tu eres le puñal   
son tantas cosas las que yo quisiera que tú fueras   
desde el cielo hasta el infierno, cada instante que me das 

Quiero hacerlo eterno   
para así tenerte todo el tiempo   
en cada momento   
desde que despierto hasta que duermo   
Quiero hacerlo eterno   
para así tenerte todo el tiempo   
en cada momento   
desde que despierto hasta que duermo oh" 

Davis se limpió las lágrimas y mostró su habitual rostro, un rostro feliz y despreocupado. Apartó su vista de la de Hikari y se emocionó con los aplausos de todos sus amigos. Esperaba que con ésa canción Kari reaccionara y se diera cuanta cuneta del chico que tenía anta sus pies. Ella estaba en su derecho de escoger a quién amar, pero...no le había gustado la decisión que había tomado. Ojalá que se diera cuanta que de verdad, él la amaba. Kari, por su parte también se había limpiado las lágrimas y cambió su rostro, pero aún seguía pensando en la canción de Davis. 

-lo acepto, tenías razón Davis, pero yo canté mejor que tú -retó Yolei.   
-JA! por supuesto que no!   
-Cody, verdad que yo lo hice mejor?   
-no Cody, verdad que fui yo?   
-eh...este...pues, ambos lo hicieron lo hicieron   
-no, cómo puedes decirlo!   
-sí, si tu ni sabes cantar!   
-cierto, canta primero y luego opinas!   
-pero ustedes me pidieron su opinión!   
-CANTA!!!   
- -_-U   
-saben qué? -interrumpió Tai- yo canté mejor   
-ah sí?, mejor que ellos sí, pero no mejor que yo -dijo Mimí   
-qué quieres decir -dijo Yolei   
-ay, perdón Miya, no, escucha, lo que quise es decir es que...   
-JA! estás en problemas.   
-silencio Taichi!, como sea...miren que hora es! ya es muy tarde, ya me voy.   
-¬_¬U . Es cierto, yo también.   
bueno Kari, espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien   
-sí...   
Cada uno se despidió y se marchó, dejando solos a los dueños de la casa.   
-que tal hermana, te gustó?   
-sí, muchas gracias   
-bueno, mañana recogeré esto, buenas noches   
-sí, que descanses. Ahhh -suspiró- T.K., te quiero pero...   
------------------------- 

Era un domingo común, como cualquier otro. Tai y Kari habían terminado de recoger la casa y sus padres ya habían llegado. La tía Camila se encontraba muy bien, sólo había tenido una pequeña recaída, pero ya había pasado. Por tanto, Tai salió a realizar su rutina dominguera de la mañana desde hace algunos años: Ir a molestar a Izzy.   
-ah, hola Tai, la avisaré a Izzy que ya llegaste, pero pasa, pasa.   
-si gracias señora.   
hola Tai   
-qué hay Izzy   
-ya terminaste de recoger tu casa?   
-ah, sí, no dejaron un gran mugrero, fue lo normal   
-lo normal???   
-sí, lo normal de cada semana   
-°_°?   
En otro lugar, un lugar muy acomodado en la entidad de Odaiba (Es una entidad, municipio, no existe, o no se le dice así???)   
se encontraba una chica de ojos miel sentada en su tocador arreglándose. Se veía muy feliz y radiante, como siempre. De pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Apresuradamente levantó la bocina. Se heló. La persona que estaba al otro lado de la bocina era, era... Michael.   
****************************************************   
NoTaS De Su SeRvIdOrA: hello!!!!!!, sorry si me tardé un poquitín en subirlo, lo que pasa esque estaba en semana de exámenes, pero gracias a Dios los terminé sana y salva, (pero falta que entreguen las calificaciones...) en fin, respecto a l fic: YA VIENE, YA VIENE, YA VIENE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ya viene el MICHI!!!, ah sí, y Se menciona por fin a Michael. Espero que les haya gustado, mi mente ha estado pensando en las biomoléculas y las 4 bases nitrogenadas, es curioso, siempre me acuerdo de las respuestas después de los exámenes ¬_¬.   
Lo hice un poquito largo para contrarrestar los dos capítulos anteriores que se me hicieron cortos, no sé ustedes. 

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!!!! SON PARTE DE MI INSPIRACIÓN, LA VOTACIÓN AÚN NO SE HA CERRADO, VOTEN POR SU FAVORITO!!!!. 

votación:   
michi:8   
koumi:2   
jyoumi:1   
m+m:10 

ATTE: Prue Hiragizawa 


	6. Enamórate de mí

Cancionero de Sentimientos   
by Prue Hiragizawa 

cap 6: Enamórate de mí. 

En una habitación, bellamente iluminada por el esplendoroso sol de aquel día, se encontraba una chica con una expresión muy distinta a la descrita. Ellaestaba congelada de la sorpresa, y no porque le hubiese agradado. No sabía cómo reaccionar... 

-Mimí?   
-sí? -contestó ahogada y a la vez. secamente la chica de la pureza. Debía mostrar valor; dignidad.   
-sabes quién soy, cierto?   
-porsupuesto   
-escucha...Te amo   
-sí, claro, qué más? -su tono cambió por uno enojado, furioso   
-Mimí. Sé que debería de haberte dicho esto personalmente pero...ya no puedo. Escucha de verdad te amo.   
-sí?, qué más?. Oh!, supongo que como em amabas tanto necesitabas compartir ése amor con otra, cierto?   
-no!, Mimí te lo chismearon, es decir yo nisiquiera sabía de éso, de lo contrario te hubiera llamado muchísimo antes.   
-Michael, porfavor. Tú más que nadie sabes que odio a las personas mentirosas, así que no me mientas.   
-ahhh (suspiro) por favor, escúchame, el próximo viernes iré a Japón. Por favor...me gustaría que fueras a recibirme al aeropuerto, necesito hablar contigo. Te quiero Mimí. No sé lo que estés pensando acerca de mí, pero yo si sé lo que siento. Te extraño, te extraño mucho, extraño ver tu rostro, tus ojos, acariciar tu pelo. Sin tí yo ya Morí* 

-"Y preguntas por mí, por curiosidad   
y quisiera decir que te extraño a rabiar,   
que ya no puedo más,   
o se me pasará,   
pero ya no lo sé,   
yo ya no siento más... 

Coro:   
Porque ya no estoy aquí...   
morí, morí el día en que te fuiste así   
de mí, no estoy, camino por las calles sin pensar,   
oigo sin escuchar, abrazo sin sentir soy el único muerto   
que puede caminar...   
  
porque ya no estoy aquí,   
morí... morí el día en que te fuiste así   
de mí, no estoy sólo existe este maldito amor,   
que es mas grande que el sol, no tiene compasión,   
no preguntes por mí... yo ya no estoy aquí. 

Y preguntas por mí, de casualidad,   
si salió a relucir,   
una conversación como otra normal,   
si tenía la razón   
o si yo estaba mal   
no me puede importar... " 

Mimí lloraba en silencio, debía aparentar que no le importaba, que no le dolí; pero era muy difícil.   
A diferencia de Mimí, de lo que ella pensara, Michael la extrañaba mucho. Él la amaba y se había hartado de no tenerla consigo. De no abrazarla, acariciarla, besarla. Era sofocante amar de lejos y aunque muchas veces tuvo la tentación de dar fin a su amor, no lo hizo, ¡ No lo hizo! , pero ella no lo sabía y no quería escucharlo, no le dejaba explicar sus sentimientos, sus razones, la verdad. Michael lo había decidido, no quería estra más tiempo lejos de ella. 

-Mimí, quiero verte, te necesito, necesitamos hablar de esto cara a cara para aclararlo... Porfavor, dime que estarás ahí... -decía con un tono suplicante.   
-yo...no lo sé. No estoy segura -contestó ella secamente al tiempo que colgaba su teléfono. 

Cuando colgó; Mimí ya no pudo seguir más seguir con su actuación y se puso a llorar frenéticamente, se recostó en su cama y lloró por un largo tiempo. Ella no sabía que hacer. Sus amigos de E.U.A. le habían dicho que lo habían visto con otra chica; pero él le había dicho que no era cierto, que el nunca la engañó y que nunca lo haría, no sabía a quien creerle. Su corazón le dictaba que lo perdonara, pero su lógica le decía que no, es decir, si la había engañado una vez, es seguro que lo volviera a hacer; pero y si no?... Estaba muy confundida, necesitaba hablar con alguien que le diera consejo.   
------------------------------------------------ 

Tai salió de la casa de Izzy como a las 2:00 p.m. Iba rumbo a su casa cuando se encontró a alguien que caminaba tr¿istemente por la acera. Era Mimí. Ella pensó que lo mejor era salir a caminar un poco, para así despejar la mente y poder decidirse. Sus ojos estaban rojos y aún surcaban unas pequeñas lágrimas por su rostro. Cuando Tai la vió, no supo cómo reaccionar. El jamás la había visto tan deprimida. Fue inevitable que se acercara a preguntarle que le había pasado... 

-Mimí?   
-eh?, oh Tai, eres tú.   
-pero dime, que te pasó? -preguntó muy preocupado.   
-yo... él... -de nuevo comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a Tai para buscar consuelo, el abrazó a su amiga y le besó la frente.   
-calma -dijo él- ven, entremos ahí y me lo explicas todo, vale? -decía apuntando a una fuente de sodas cercana. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro frente a una amplia ventana. 

Ella tenía la vista para abajo y sollozaba muy bajito. Tai la veía desconcertado. Debió pasarle algo muy desafortunado porque ella se veía acabada. No sabía qué decirle, nunca le había tocado consolar a alguien en ése estado, pero mucho menos podría consolarla si no sabía que le había pasado. 

-y bien?   
-sí...bien. Hoy recibí una llamada...   
-seguro te rebotó la tarjeta de crédito y por éso estás así -dijo Tai burlonamente para que ella cambiara ésa expresión, que riera, o que se enojara, pero ni éso, siguió con la misma expresión y ya empezaba a asustarlo.   
-no, no fue éso...   
-perdón... Dime, entonces que te pasó?   
-la persona que me llamó era Michael -dijo ell atratando de contener el llanto, no iba a llorar por siempre.   
-wow!, pero...no se supone que él...te había...   
-dice él que no es así. Tai... -levantó la vista- me pidió perdón, pero yo no sé que hacer -el llanto de nuevo se le venía; tal vez no podría llorar para siempre, pero sí por el resto del día- ciertamente me prometí no volver a llorar por él, pero esque lo amo. Pensé que con el tiempo lo olvidría, y según yo lo estaba logrando, pero parece que no, no pensé que él me...extrañara como dice. Es...es confuso, ya no sé que hacer -volvió a bajar la vista y sollozó.   
-Mimí -Tai se pasó al lado dónde estaba ella y la abrazó muy fuerte -no llores porfavor- le levantó el rostro y le limpió las lágrimas delicadamente. No sabía que decirle. Tai y Mimí nunca tuvieron una comunicación grande. Podría decirse que no eran amigos, sino dos extraños que sabían el nombre del otro. Era difícil para el consolarla. Tai nisiquiera conocía al tipo, no sabía como había sido la relación y además, el todavía no terminaba de consolarse a sí mismo. Aún veía en sus sueños a Sora. Cuando Sora y Matt se hicieron novios, su mundo se le cayó. El solo se concolaba por las noches. Aún le dolía, le dolía, sí, pero sólo un poco ya que le alegraba que ella fuera feliz. Se había alegrado cuando Matt y Sora rompieron. Había tenido las esperanzas de tener algo con Sora, pero ella estaba demasiado triste como para empezar una relación y el tuvo que conformarse con jugar el papel de amigo...denuevo. Solo le quedó consolarla; ¿siempre consolaría?, esque el no tenía derecho de ser consolado? de tener otro amor? siempre estaría atado a la sombra de Sora? no lo sabía y por esoodiaba, pero no a Sora, cómo odiarla?, se odiaba a sí mismo, por no permitirse amar, por no permitirse ser feliz.   
Se centró en Mimí. Se veía enormemente triste, de verdad amaba a ése tal Michael. Se preguntó si valía la pena llorar por el tipo. Mmí no era como sora, ella era muy distinta, más animada, más loca, más...como él.   
Se hartó. Se hartó de verla sufrir... 

-BASTA!!! -exclamó.   
-eh?   
-me cansé de oirte llorar. Así no eres tú, tú eres una chica feliz y vales mucho. ¿Sabes algo? no conozco a ése tipo, pero sé algo de él, es un imbécil -exclamó enojado- es un imbéci por haberte dejado ir. Yo en su lugar no te habría permitido irte, te retendría a mi lado, ¿sabes porqué? poruqe eres una persona maravillosa y muy valiosa...no sé que decidas tú, pero ésa es mi opinión. Pero... -dijo ya más calmado- si lo llegases a perdonar...yo ...yo te apoyaré , iré a Donde quiera que tu vayas** ( Wherever you will go) o donde tu desición vaya, porque eres mi amiga...y te quiero. 

-"So lately, I've been wondering   
Who will be there to take my place   
When I'm gone, you'll need love   
To light the shadows on your face   
If a great wave shall fall   
It would fall upon us all   
And between the sand and stone   
Could you make it on your own 

[Coro:]   
If I could, then I would   
I'll go wherever you will go   
Way up high or down low   
I'll go wherever you will go 

And maybe, I'll find out   
The way to make it back someday   
To watch you, to guide you   
Through the darkest of your days   
If a great wave shall fall   
It would fall upon us all   
Well I hope there's someone out there   
Who can bring me back to you 

[Coro] 

Runaway with my heart   
Runaway with my hope   
Runaway with my love 

I know now, just quite how   
My life and love might still go on   
In your heart and your mind   
I'll stay with you for all of time 

[Coro] 

If I could turn back time   
I'll go wherever you will go   
If I could make you mine   
I'll go wherever you will go" 

Mimí lo escuchaba y lo miraba muy sorprendida. Jamás pensó que Tai sintiera éso por ella. Tai la abrazó con más fuerza y recargó su cabeza en la de ella, cerrando los ojos mientras cantaba. De pronto Mimí lo abraó. Sintió su calor y se sintió reconfortado. Habrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de ella...su mirada aún estaba triste peroya no lloraba. Era cálida, capaz de brindar amor; como le gustaría a él brindar amor. Seguían abrazados, de repente ella habló. 

-gracias -dijo ella más aliviada. Aunque no lo parecía, Tai era un gran amigo- gracias por consolarme.   
-denada -decía el correspondiendo dulcemente a la chica que tenía ante sí. Se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos minutos. Después comenzaron a acercarse lentamente. Ella cerró y se dejaba llevar. El seguía acecándose. Ambos olvidaron su dolor y se sintieron libre, amados. Se acercaron más, y...   
--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Un joven de 17 años caminaba por la acera. Se veía contento. Caminaba tranquilamente cuando se impactó con una persona que corría muy rápido, mucho y que...lloraba. 

-oh, lo siento yo...   
-estás bien? -decía el joven de pelo azul, que ya se había levantado y le tendía la mano para que ella también lo hiciera. La chica era muy hermosa. Tenía una cabellera negra brillante y unos hermosos ojos verdes penetrantes que se notaban a pesar de las lágrimas.   
-oh, que te pasó?   
-eh, no nada -decía ella limpiándose las lágrimas   
-te gustaría...que te acompañara a tu casa -decía él inocentemente ya que no lo hacía en plan de conquista, ni mucho menos, sólo le preocupaba que estuviera sola, es decir, corría y estaba llorando, talves laguien la perseguía.   
-eh?   
-oh, lo siento. -contestó el chico sonriéndole a ella una vez que estuvo de pie- mi nombre es Joe Kido, y el tuyo?   
-eh? oh me llamo Tashibana, Daria Tashibana...   
----------------------------------------------------------------- 

notas de autora: koñañichiwa!!! sorry, sorry again. Esque...esque... U_U creo que ahora no tengo excusa...pero últimamente me he sentido muy cansada y no se a que se deba, además tengo muchas presiones de parte de la escuela, tareas, sucesos y demás.   
A propósito, les gustó?, a mí sí, tal parece que la inspiración vuelve poco a poco. Muy poco a poco. 

*Morí, TRANZAS, 

*Wherever You Will Go, THE CALLIN,   


FÉ DE ERRATAS................ 

Yes, I know me faltaron los créditos de las canciones en el capítulo pasado, así que aquí van: 

*Tú, SHAKIRA, ¿Dónde están los ladrones? 

**Si no te hubiera conocido, CHRISTINA AGUILERA, Mi reflejo. 

***Desde que despierto, JUANES, Un Día Normal   


Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no apareció Michael en persona, pero no desesperen, les prometo que va a ser bonito el reencuentro, (al menos éso espero...). 

LA VOTACIÓN ESTÁ A PUNTO DE CERRARSE, **SE CERRARA LA VOTACIÓN EL DÍA EN QUE PUBLIQUE EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, (CAP 7)** lo cual talves pueda significar que ya se va a acabar la historia, pero pue' que no. 

en fin, aquí está la votación: 

michi:8   
koumi:3   
jyoumi:3   
m+m:13 

Denuevo les pido disculpas por la tardanza, y espero que disfruten de esto tanto como yo lo hago. 

ATTE   
Prue Hiragizawa. 


End file.
